The Beast and the Harlot
by Kutlessrocker
Summary: Vergil wanders into the town of Fortuna and meets a certain blue-haired prostitute.  Their meeting would have a great impact on the future.  AquaxVergil
1. Beast and the Harlot

Author's Note: Hey guys, here's my first Devil May Cry fanfic. It is from Vergil's PoV and is an expansion of the theory that Nero is his son with a prostitute. This is a crossover with Kingdom Hearts, so the prostitute is Aqua from Birth By Sleep. I made this for the VergilxAqua group on deviantArt. Enjoy, friends...

* * *

><p>I was just passing through, like any other time. Ever since mom died and I left home, left my life, I had wandered endlessly across the globe. My brother Dante probably didn't even know I was still alive.<p>

I tilted my head up to look at a sign. It proclaimed that this town was called "Fortuna." The area looked like a mix of the modern and the medieval. There were cars and buses like anywhere else, but the people dressed in mostly cloaks with hoods. As custom to whenever I entered a new town, I kept my hand on Yamato's handle, ready to draw the deadly katana at any time to defend myself. I would fight anyone, whether they be demon or human. I looked out for myself and no other. I would defend myself from any attacker without regard for their life. I couldn't afford to be merciful. I attributed that mindset to my demonic nature, but I probably would have been that way if I were purely human. It wasn't easy being a half-breed, human/demon hybrid, but I didn't really have a say in the matter, did I? My father had been Sparda, the Legendary Dark Knight of the demon realm. He was one of the good ones. He truly cared about humanity. I honestly thought father's love for humans was misplaced, but I never got to tell him that as he died while I was young.

I wandered the endless streets, looking for an inn or something. I finally came across one called "The Red Queen." It seemed like a shady place, but I was a shady guy. I wasn't exactly an angel, more like a demon. I entered the establishment and saw that my suspicions were correct.

Men were crowded around the bar, drunk and disorderly. They constantly spoke curses and bragged about their sexual affairs. Prostitutes wandered around the room in scanty dresses that left nothing to the imagination, picking up potential clients. One, though, particularly caught my eye.

She was leaning against the wall on the far side of the room. She appeared to have something on her mind, and she wasn't parading around the room like the others.

She was also the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen in my life.

This one didn't look like the usual cheap whore you'd expect. She looked so out-of-place among the other girls. The only way you could tell she was a prostitute was the way she dressed and the company that crowded around her. Her short, blue hair came down to her shoulders and matched her deep blue eyes and blue dress. The dress fit to her amazing figure beautifully. Every curve was accentuated and her large breasts were neatly tucked into the V-neck. The straps wrapped around her neck and tied, giving the appearance of a halter top. The dress nearly reached down to the floor. Her high-heeled shoes were on the ground next to her and I could see her bare feet. She had probably gotten tired of wearing the shoes. They looked painful to wear. The dress had a slit that travelled up her right leg and ended just below her hip. The one leg I could see was beautiful. It was long, slender, and had a gently sun-kissed tan like the rest of her skin. The woman was an angel in human flesh.

Against all logic, I found myself walking toward her. I wasn't one to pick up hookers, and I knew that I wouldn't find any lasting relationship with her, but I felt drawn to this woman for some reason. As I made my way over to her, it felt so right that I should talk to her. "Um, excuse me miss," I said politely. "My name is Virgil."

"I'm Aqua," she answered in a voice that sounded like a heavenly chorus. "Are you here to purchase me for the night?"

"Well, I…um…well," I stuttered.

"My rate is $80 a night," she said, getting down to business. I could tell her heart wasn't in it though. "I don't do anything weird like bondage or that stuff. I take the cash up front and no refunds."

"Well, I didn't come to hire you," I stated honestly. "I came to see why you looked so down. I wondered if there was something I could do to help."

Her eyes lit up as she looked at me. "You're the only person who has ever shown the slightest concern for me. Can we go somewhere more private to talk?"

"Of course," I said as I led her out of the inn and toward a small courtyard I saw on my way into town. It was nearly midnight and no one was wandering the streets now. Aqua and I had the entire area to ourselves.

As we walked to a bench, Aqua looked up to the sky and observed the stars in the sky. You could see all of them so clearly because of the primitive lighting the town had. They were beautiful, but their beauty couldn't compare to the angel that was walking beside me. "The sky is so amazing, isn't it?" she said.

"Yeah," I replied.

We sat down on one of the benches and I looked at her while she looked up to the night sky. She sighed and hung her head down. "How did I get myself wrapped up into all of this?"

"Into what," I asked.

"I never wanted to be a prostitute. My family raised me better than that. I never intended to be out on the streets. I do this just to be able to survive," she said. "I don't like it, but no one in town will give me a job. This is the only way I can support myself." She was starting to cry. I wrapped my left arm around her and she buried her face into my jacket. "Vergil, I don't know what to do."

"It's ok Aqua," I said. "I'm here for you."

"Thank you," she said. "You're the only friend I have. I don't get along with the other girls that work this area. You truly are a good person."

My expression turned dark. "You wouldn't say that if you knew exactly what I was," I said, turning my face away from her.

"What are you talking about? You seem genuine. I get a strange feeling around you. I know that I'm safe around you. What could be so horrible about you that would make me not say you're a good person?"

"Aqua…I'm half demon," I confessed. "My father was a demon called Sparda. I also have a twin brother named Dante who is just like me."

"You're the son of our Saviour?" she asked. That really threw me off.

"Saviour? What are you talking about?" I asked. I knew father was on the human world's side when Mundus tried to conquer this realm, but I never knew him as a Saviour.

"Sparda is our god. He ruled here long ago and we worship him for saving us from the demons. I'm so thankful for all he's done for us," she said.

"I never knew father was worshipped. I never really knew him at all," I said.

"Why didn't you know him?" she asked.

"He died when I was a baby and mom died when I was a child. All I have left is my brother and I never speak to him. I don't even know where he is," I said.

"Well, I'll be there for you," she said. Then she did something I didn't expect. Aqua claimed my lips in an intense kiss.

I enjoyed the feeling of her lips firmly pressed against mine. She opened her mouth and licked my bottom lip, asking me to do the same. I opened my mouth and our tongues danced in each other's mouths. She tasted sweeter than any wine on Earth. I shouldn't have been getting so attached to her. I was half-demon. My lifestyle was dangerous and she could get hurt, but I couldn't help it. I was falling for Aqua. "I love you," I blurted out without even thinking.

"I love you too," she said as she kissed me with more passion. She pulled away from the embrace and led us back to the inn and to her room. In that hotel room, we made love so passionately. It may seem strange that our relationship moved so fast, but we couldn't contain ourselves. All the sex that Aqua had ever known was strictly a business transaction. She had never been with a man she truly cared for before then, and there was never a woman I loved more than Aqua. But being a demon, I had to keep moving. I always put every town I entered in danger because other demons would chase me. I couldn't risk Aqua getting hurt.

That next morning, I awoke beside the blue-haired maiden who I loved more than anything. I called her my Blue Rose. Oh, how I wished that I could stay with her for eternity. But I couldn't stay. I had to keep moving. And I would keep going for the rest of my life. I could never be with Aqua. I prayed to whatever god there was that the memories of that night would be enough for both of us.

I stood up and put my clothes back on. I took my two most-prized possessions, Yamato and my half of father's Amulet. I tried to leave without waking her, but as soon as I stepped out the door, she woke up. "Vergil, where are you going?" she asked as I left without a word.

Tears were in my eyes as I left the greatest thing to have ever happened to me. I ran out of the inn and risked a look back. Aqua was leaning out the window with the most pained expression I'd ever seen on anyone's face. It was a mix of sorrow, anger, and understanding. She knew it was dangerous for me to stay in one place for too long. I was only leaving to keep her safe. I was leaving because I loved her.

* * *

><p>An entire year had passed since my encounter with the prostitute who changed my life. Perhaps it was an accident, or perhaps I was subconsciously doing it on purpose, but somehow I ended up back in Fortuna. I decided I needed a rest. I went to the same inn, The Red Queen, and decided to rent a room. A sign said it was under new management. Maybe whoever was in charge had cleaned the place up and made it more civilized.<p>

I entered the building and saw a familiar face behind the front desk. An angel with blue hair and eyes sat behind the counter with a little silver-haired baby in her arms. "Aqua," I asked. "Is that really you?"

"Vergil, what are you doing here?" she asked, surprised that I showed up after a year. "Oh thank Sparda you have returned!" She walked around the desk and embraced me. The little boy she was holding looked at me with deep curiosity. Somehow, I already knew he was my son. "Nero, this is Vergil, your father," she said to the beautiful child, our beautiful child. He was the blessing that came from our night of passion.

"He's amazing," I said in awe of the sight before me. He had my hair and eyes, but also had hints of his mother in his appearance. "Hello Nero," I said gently to him. Our baby boy smiled and giggled. His eyes wandered down to Yamato and he reached for the sword. "Sorry, you're a little too young to use this. When you're older, you'll wield it gracefully."

"I'm so happy you've come back Vergil," she said. "I've missed you so much."

"I missed you too Aqua," I replied. "Are you the new manager?"

"Yes. I finally got out of prostitution and got a job here. When the previous owner died, he left me in charge," she said. My demonic heart was so happy for her.

"I'm glad Aqua," I said.

Two little children, a young boy and a baby girl, were running around the room, making enough noise to drive anyone insane. "Credo, Kyrie, settle down!" Aqua said firmly. "Sorry, they're my best friend's kids. I'm watching them while she and her husband are out of town."

"They seem like little devils in angels' bodies," I joked. Aqua laughed the same sweet laugh I remembered from the year before. I wished I'd never left her, but I had to for her own safety. I was putting her and everyone else at risk just with my presence in the town. "Can we talk again like we did that night?"

"Of course," she said. "I'm almost ready to quit for the night. Kyrie and Credo's parents are coming back tonight and I can drop Nero off with them."

"Thank you Aqua," I said as I took her free hand and kissed it.

Credo and Kyrie's parents arrived shortly after and took the children while Aqua and I were left alone for the first time in so long. The two of us walked to the courtyard where we fell in love. "Will you leave again?" she asked me with deep sorrow in her voice.

"I'm afraid I have to," I said. "I cannot remain in a single place for long. I have to keep moving because demons go everywhere I go. I'm putting you and our son in danger just by being here."

"I'm not afraid of the danger," she said defiantly. "I love you and I love Nero. That's all that matters to me."

"Aqua, the demons will kill you if they find you. I don't want you to die."

"I'd rather live only one more day with you than to live a thousand years without you," she proclaimed. "I'm not afraid of death, and I'm not afraid of demons."

"Aqua, demons killed my mother," I said. "I've lost too many people to them."

Just then, I heard many screams erupting from the city. Aqua and I turned to see buildings on fire and demons running on the rooftops. I gripped the handle of Yamato and prepared to fight for the city. Aqua followed me as I ran into the city and witnessed the carnage.

Demons were ripping people limb from limb. Men, women, and children were not spared as the bloodthirsty monsters killed for the sheer pleasure of the act. I drew my father's katana and attacked multiple demons at once. I slashed at them and they disappeared as I tore through them like a madman. I showed no mercy at all on them.

I turned to where Aqua was and watched in horror as a demon landed behind her. "Aqua no," I screamed, but it was too late.

The demon took his sword-like arm and drove it through her back. The blade exited her body from her chest and blood sprayed everywhere. Her eyes widened in shock as it registered in her mind that she was dying. I ran over and decapitated the demon that had inflicted her mortal wound. It faded away and its sword dematerialized along with it. I caught her in my arms as she fell to the ground. "Aqua…no…it can't end like this!" I cried. It wasn't fair. Aqua was a good woman. She didn't deserve to die like that.

"Vergil," she said as she lost her blood. "Vergil, I love you. And make sure Nero is safe. Tell him that I'm sorry for leaving. I'm going to the arms of the Saviour now." She painfully used the last of her strength to raise herself up and kiss me one last time. I took her lips to mine and kissed her as she died. Her head fell backward, breaking the kiss, and I knew she was dead.

I laid her body on the ground and eradicated the rest of the demons in the area. I searched for Credo and Kyrie's family to make sure they were alright. I found them and they were safe. I informed the parents of Aqua's demise. "Please, take care of my son," I asked. They agreed and I left Fortuna for good. From that day on, something inside me changed. Aqua's death made me cold. I no longer cared for human life because the only other person to show me any love had died. The only love I still held was for my son.

I eventually started to embrace my demonic nature. I played with my natural powers I'd inherited from my father. I wondered if Dante had discovered all the little tricks we could do because of our demonic heritage. A part of me really didn't care, though. I became less human and more demon, a transformation that would lead to my untimely downfall.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: How did you like it? There will be an epilogue told from Nero's PoV. The title was inspired by the Avenged Sevenfold song, Vergil being the Beast and Aqua the Harlot, but it has no relation other than that Vergil is a demon and Aqua is a prostitute. I also tried to show how Vergil would have become as cold and calculating as he was in DMC 3. It always struck me that something horrible had to have happened to him, so I wrote it like this. Until next time, friends...<p> 


	2. Epilogue: The Letter

I'd just celebrated my eighteenth birthday with my two best friends, Kyrie and Credo. They were the only family I'd ever known, and I was grateful for them. Credo had gotten me into the Order of the Sword, but I didn't really buy all the crap His Holiness preached. I cared nothing for Sparda. Fighting demons for the Order was just another job to me. I wasn't exactly one for blind faith.

All my life, I'd gotten nothing but grief. My mother was killed by demons when I was just a baby and I never knew my worthless father. He ran out on mom before I was even born, before he even knew she was pregnant. I figured he was just one of mom's clients because she was a prostitute while she was alive. In addition to that, my right arm had changed recently. It took the appearance of a demon arm. I did my best to conceal it, but I had no idea how long I could keep the charade up.

I wandered through the attic of my house, looking for things that belonged to my mother. I came across an old chest. Inside were photographs of mom holding me as a baby. She was even more beautiful than I'd imagined. Her blue eyes and hair matched perfectly. I had silver hair. That had to be something from my father. Deeper in the chest, I found an envelope. The writing on the front simply stated "To Nero." I decided to open it since it was addressed to me. What I found inside was a handwritten letter from my father.

_Nero, I'm sorry I cannot be in your life. Please, don't hate me for leaving you. I'm only doing this for your own good. Your mother died because I stayed in Fortuna too long. I didn't want the same fate to befall you, my beloved son. Please forgive me. I loved your mother more than anything, and I loved you for the short time I knew you. I remember you wanted my sword, but you were far too young. _

_I'll never forget the night I met your mother at the Red Queen inn. She was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. She was like a Blue Rose, unique and beautiful. The night of your conception was the most wonderful day of my life. Without her, my life has been Hell. I miss her so much, and I know you do too. _

_If you are reading this, you are old enough to know of your demonic heritage. My father was a demon, so that made me a half-breed. You have less demon in you, but it is still there and will manifest itself someday soon if it hasn't already. You will be sure to make me proud in the future if you are half the warrior your uncle is. I may not agree with his viewpoint, but I respect him more than I let on. _

_Once again, please forgive me for leaving you at such a young age. I trust you are still living with Kyrie and Credo? Stand by your friends. I wish I had friends in my life. You already have far more than I did. I could have never provided you with any life, being the nomad I am. I love you, my son. I hope to see you again in the future._

_Your Loving Father,_

_Vergil._

The letter was all I had of my father. And it was also the only information I had about my mother aside from what Kyrie and Credo's parents would tell me. I knew dad was out there somewhere and I'd meet him again soon.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: How did you like the conclusion? I decided to give this chapter that takes place some time before DMC 4. Thank you for reading and I hope to spread the love of VergilxAqua. Until next time, friends...<p> 


End file.
